ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Desperately Seeking Cephalopods
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops |width=25%| |width=25%| |width=25%| |} Walkthrough To win this Assault you must fish up and kill Orobon from the lake to receive an Ahtapot. There are four NPCs fishing at various points around the lake. They will give you hints on where to fish for the Orobon, which can only be caught in the area indicated by the NPCs. Their starting dialogue is as follows: *Walagarim: Whaddaya want? Can't ya see I'm busy here? *Bhjaama: Hey, hey! Can't you see somebody's already here? *Zawahf: Stand back. I wouldn't want you to scare away my paycheck. *Zshahda: Zshahda's busy. Monsters will be caught 100% of the time, after you've caught and killed a few, 3 of the 4 NPCs' dialogue will change to the following "negative" messages: *Walagarim: Damn... Nothin'... *Bhjaama: I don't know... The 'pots should be biting like crazy... *Zawahf: Perhaps I made an error in reading the tides... *Zshahda: Zshahda's sad... While 1 of the 4 will change to the following "positive" message: *Walagarim: Heheheh... The sticks said today'd be my lucky day! *Bhjaama: Woohoo! I knew this was the place! *Zawahf: Ah, I knew my calculations were correct. *Zshahda: Zshahda's happy! Fish near the positive NPC for a bit, killing the monsters you pull up. After a certain number of monsters (or possibly triggered by killing a kraken?) that NPC's dialog will change again, indicating the location to fish for the orobon. For example: *NPC: If ye ask me, that inlet all the way to the north looks mighty keen. I ain't leavin' this hole, though. *Bhjaama: I heard a rumor that the inlet to the east is teaming with 'pots. Just a rumor, though... *NPC: I've been hearing splashing all about the area near Ulbuun. Might be a school of 'pots... Never know... *NPC: If you can stand the Qiqirn, there is a fine spot located a short distance to my right. I shall be staying right here, mind you. Keep fishing in the area that the final NPC message guides you to, and eventually you will catch the Orobon. (Please note that it will not always be the first fish you catch. It has been documented to take as many as seven tries.) *The Orobon NM has a lot of HP and several AoE TP moves that can silence or sleep you. *The Orobon can be slept. The person who lands the kill shot on the Orobon will receive the message "You find an ahtapot in the belly of the Orobon!" That person must then return the ahtapot to the starting NPC to complete the mission. (Please edit this section with the correct name and dialogue for each NPC.) Notes Fishermen NPCs: Bhjaama: G-8 Walagarim: H-7 Zawahf: I-8 Zshahda: I-9 *The Qiqirn in the area may drop Willow Fishing Rods and Fly Lures. Also, the necessary fishing equipment may be purchased from the Fishing Guild in Aht Urhgan Whitegate. Any rod and lure will work, but using a stronger rod is recommended, as the lighter rods will often break when trying to catch monsters and large fish (which is all you are targeting in this mission). *It's possible to fish up Orobon once the NPC with the "positive" message is found. *Our group followed this info successfully until the second dialogue change. We fished near Bhjaama, the tarutaru at G-8. After 4-6 mobs, her message changed from "Hey, hey! Can't you see somebody's already here?" to "I don't know... The 'pots should be biting like crazy..." So we moved on, searching for the happy NPC. We found negative messages at all the NPCs except for Zawahf, who said "Ah, I knew my calculations were correct." After 3-4 more kills (no Kraken) his dialogue did change, but instead of revealing the location of Orobon, he said something along the lines of "It's possible my calculations could have been wrong." (I logged out before I remembered to mark down the exact wording.) We ran back around the lake, rechecking the NPCs as we went. Zshahda, when I spoke to him, said something like "Looks like you're having some bad luck there, Playername. Maybe you should ask the others for some advice." The other two NPCs I did not speak to personally, but my party members reported negative messages from them also. Shortly after this, the one minute warning sounded, and our mission ended unsuccessful. Map